The present invention relates to a work platform. More particularly, this invention relates to a work platform, the height of which is adjustable, and the elements of which are foldable.
Generally, a ladder or a chair is used to replace devices fixed at the ceiling such as electric lamps at home or office.
However, a ladder or a chair is inconvenient for papering a ceiling or a wall since they have narrow width. Therefore, papering workers usually use a work platform, which is made to have an extended length in transverse direction, and moves along the platform during papering work.
FIG. 1 shows a work platform by prior art. The work platform includes a footplate 410 that is an elongated panel extends transversely, and a pair of legs 420, which are provided at the ends of the footplate 410, and support the footplate 410 over the ground, and are foldable with respect to the footplate 410. A folding bar 440 is provided between each of the legs 420 and the footplate 410 in order to support and fold the leg 420 with respect to the footplate 410. The folding bar 440 includes a first link 441, one end of which is fixed to a support bar 430 that connects the pair of legs 420, and a second link 442, one end of which is fixed to the footplate 410 from below and the other end of which is hinged with the first link 441.
The work platform becomes portable with the folding bars 440 are folded, and the pair of legs 420 are folded toward the lower portion of the footplate 410. In order to use the platform the first link 441 and the second link 442 of the folding bar 440 are unfolded to be straight and the pair of legs 420 are unfolded so that they are almost perpendicular to the footplate 410. Then the work platform 410 is put on the ground.
The disadvantages of the work platform 410 are that the length of the platform is too long to carry since only the legs are folded, and since the height is fixed working is limited only those that correspond to the given platform.
There has long been a need for a work platform that is compact in its folded state, that is convenient to fold, and the length and height are adjustable.